The story of Nightshade
Sorting type: | Sometimes when you never see this, you realize that many months can turn into a history. Here is my Story that everyone should learn. The Start Edit I had been off Free Realms for almost a year and a half, after my membership expired in 2011 I stopped getting on. Sometime in July near the end of summer of 2012, earlier in the day a storm had come through while I was at camp, on that evening while I was brushing my hair, after a few moments I then heard a sound...like something cracking, my mom did not hear this, it almost sounded like my cat playing with something, but I was wrong. I was in the hallway right between the enterence of my room and my moms, suddenly something fell with a loud BANG! CRASH!. Of course I am sensitive to loud sounds like this, it scared me all through my bones. Both of our neighbors on both sides of our house came out, we went into one of their back yards and saw that a giant tree limb from our tree had fallen, it broke the bottom rail of the steps and knocked over a pole. I was shaking after this, on that night we went to my friends house, and finally I picked one of my alts of course it was Kari BravePiper, and this was the start. Life as a Wolf Edit I came upon a pack, and so joined them, Warrior Wolves of Eclipse. I don't remember much, but one of the paths we once ran on was the path to Briar Wood, near dark moon territory, the only cat clan I saw as a pup was old dark moon. I once saw them gathered around a fire while we passed them on the move, my mother had told me of the clans, i asked her if she could take me to their territory, and she did. All that time I wanted to know what the clans were like, on that day my mother and I joined, but two days later, on a Monday night, I called a meeting and told them of the wolves, I learned from my mistake after I came back from doing the trash in real, as a kit you cannot call meetings. From that day on I started my journey to the clans. My Journey to the Clans Edit I went from every clan I found, but I could not join cause then I was not able to use my rides, only few let me join their clans but it seemed boring. I saw Pine Clan as well. For a few days I spend time with a girl named Claw Moon, but left afterwards, it is very dim after that, but I if I'm right, I don't remember how I came upon Eclipse but their leader FoxStar (Christopher Foxface) allowed me to join, of course he and I became friends at that time but as time goes on, things change. But somehow in Memorial Caverns, one of the cats got something called Green Cough, right after she was cured, something happened to me. I suddenly got dizzy and then passed out, some of the cats seem to do everything they could but still I would not wake. I had not waken for long minutes at a time, but finally I did, one of the cats helped me up, but as I tried to walk, my paw would hurt. The she cat took care of it, it was bandaged up all around, it took a few weeks for it to heal, but now as I walk, I limp still. Eclipse was the longest clan I had ever been in, I was in the clan for a year and a half, half of 2012 until the start of 2013. During those many days and months, I had learned some of the ways of the clans, even though my pack is dead, I wish I had stayed with it, i am still thankful and glad that I came to the clans, and most important I am thankful that Eclipse Clan accepted me then. = = The Battle in Dark Forest = After a few months in Eclipse, I met a she cat named Misty Paw, turns out after we talked, we were sisters. One night, she somehow went into dark forest, here is a saying below "Darkness all around, red glowing eyes seem to be coming toward her, Tiger Star lurked through the dark trees with his dark evil heart, I had one chance to save her...so I did what any brave cat would do, I went in with her. No matter what others called me, I was still me inside, when I could take no more, I turned, my fur turned dark, claws seem to turn to fire, my eyes turned dark with red fire flaming around them, when he went beyond the line, my legendary power exploded from within. Dark forest seem to lighten and change. After this, I nearly died from my sudden legendary power, Misty and I lived on never telling this story to anyone but now I have told you what had happened so now you know. The Dream and Destiny of Changing this world Forever Edit My revenge still holds out for destroying the Union Army, but after StarClan told me of what I must do, all my plans change, for so long I have just wanted this world to have peace, now was the time to follow my destiny..... (More Soon)